


distractions

by jessamoo



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "Bash is doing King's Deputy business but Kenna keeps distracting him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	distractions

She’s floating around the space, a white robed spectre shining like sunlight in the dusky room.

She trails her fingers over the old books and files that fill up all the surfaces and she lets out a huge, bored sigh.

Bash ignores her pointedly, staring at the letter in his hands with just a little too much concentration.

“You know I wouldn’t have begged you to take this position if I knew it was going to be this tedious.” Kenna drawls, moving to perch delicately on the desk in front of him.

He turns to look up at her, flopping the letter in his hand down.

“Well your perfectly welcome to find something more amusing to do my love.” He quips in a fake indulging tone.

Kenna shrugs and continues to examine the room around her and he picks his letter back up.

She reaches out and straightens the collar of his shirt and he stills again. When he looks up at her he is greeted by a teasing grin.

“You know, there wasn’t any point me taking the job if you won’t let me do it.”

Kenna throws her hands up in mock outrage. “I’m not doing anything!” she cries, jumping up from the desk.

 

She moves around him, circling him. He waits for the inevitable, not entirely unamused by his wife’s antics.

Her arms drapes over his shoulder as she moves past him. 

She leans down then, her hair spilling over onto the desk, pretending to read one of his letters.

Bash glances up and then away quickly as he realises her breasts hover invitingly right by his face.

She picks the letter up. “Hmm, yes. Very interesting.” She nods in a scholarly tone. She stands up straight as she turns away from him, purposefully moving the letter out of his reach.

Bash chuckles despite himself. He holds his hand out expectantly and she ignores it though he knows from the slight quirk to her lips that she had seen it.

“Kenna…” he warns affectionately.

Kenna simply sticks her nose in the air a little.

 

She lets out a shriek then as Bash grabs her round the waist and pulls her down, crashing her down on his lap and snatching the letter from her hands.

He presses his hands to her hips, holding her close with a triumphant smile.

Seeing the challenge flash in his eyes, Kenna responds in kind with her own grin. She turns on his lap so she is straddling him. They are face to face now and she moves away when he tries to reach up and kiss her.

Bash moves his hands down to her bottom and presses her tighter against him, squeezing appreciatively. Her breath hitches quickly but she recovers, and she squirms against him knowingly. She feels him stiffen slightly at the movement and she kisses him like taking her winner’s trophy.

Bash nods defeated when they part and rests his forehead against her collarbone for a moment before peering up at her.

His eyes are wide and pleading and Kenna gives him a mocking little pout. But she untangles herself from him, smoothing her skirts down.

“I will let you work.” She placates. As she moves around the desk he kisses her hand quickly.

“Thank you.” he smiles kindly as she moves toward the door.

Kenna hears a loud frustrated sigh from her husband and whirls quickly. 

He is stood up leaning his hands against the desk peering up at her underneath his lashes.

She moves back to him hesitantly, questioningly.

As if seeing the question hanging in the air Bash laughs and swipes at the papers all over his desk, scattering them wildly into the air and all over the floor.  
Kenna lets out an excited shriek and dives forward.

She jumps onto the desk and Bash reaches for her, helping her swing her legs round. He pulls her to him so he’s in between her legs.

Kenna laughs as he kisses her passionately.

This was definitely the opposite of tedious.

As it turned out one of the perks of the job was being distracted from it.


End file.
